poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thunderwing's return (MLPTP: FIM)
This is how Thunderwing's return goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime: Friendship is Magic. night, at Ponyville town hall Twilight Sparkle: I hope the prophecy doesn't come true. Optimus Prime: We can only hope, Twilight. Mare appears Mayor Mare: Fillies and gentlecolts ponies glance at each other Mayor Mare: We are here to honor two very special ponies. turns to a bird choir Fluttershy: Ready? Ratchet: I'm certain they are. begin singing Mayor Mare: Princess Celestia and Princess Luna! curtain is raised but the Princesses aren't there Rarity: Huh? Bumblebee: beeps (translation: What the...?) Twilight Sparkle: What's going on? Optimus Prime: I do not know. crowd murmurs Mayor Mare: Everypony remain calm. There must be an explaination. Pinkie Pie: Are they hiding? Smokescreen: Or are they busy right now? Rarity: They're gone! Bumblebee: beeps (translation: They've vanished!) Pinkie Pie: Oh. That's it. They're good. screams Smokescreen: What the...? looks at the moon to see the stars closing in and the sky flashes and Thunderwing's face disappears from its surface. Twilight looks worried Optimus Prime: Oh, dear. swirl of purple liquid flows onto the balcony and grows bigger, taking the form of a giant Transformer Twilight Sparkle: Oh no. Thunderwing. purple liquid glows and becomes Thunderwing himself Thunderwing: Ah, so good to be back. the Equines Greetings, Equines. It has been a long time since I have seen your little princess loving faces. Rainbow Dash: What have you done with our princesses? Dash tries to attack Thunderwing but Applejack grabs her by the tail with her teeth Applejack: Whoa there, Nelly. Thunderwing: laughs Why, am I not royal enough for you? Do you know who I am? Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, how about General Bat-Wing, or how about King Blade-Arm or Blue Small Head! Blue Small Head! Pie gets an apple shoved in her mouth Thunderwing: Does my image no longer count, now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs? Twilight Sparkle: We did! looks down and sees Optimus and Twilight glaring at him Twilight Sparkle: And we know who you are. You're the Cybertronian In The Moon: Thunderwing! the crowd murmurs, Thunderwing laughs Thunderwing: Well, well, well, an Alicorn and a Prime still remember me. Then you must know why I'm here. Twilight Sparkle: You're here to...To... Optimus Prime: Sorry, my friend here seems to be too nervous to bring up why you're here. laughs Thunderwing: Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, Luna's night will last forever and all of Equestria will plunge into chaos! laughs evilly as clouds fill the sky and lightning crackles around him Mayor Mare: Seize him! Only he knows where the Princesses are! white pegasus guards fly towards Thunderwing, who sees them coming Thunderwing: Stay back, you foals! shoots them with lightning while laughing then unfurls his wings and flies away as the Equines below him scream in terror as he flies by. Rainbow Dash manages to free herself from Applejack's grip and chases Thunderwing as he flies out of the main entrance and into the sky Rainbow Dash: Hey! Get back here! Night time forever and chaos in Equestria? sees Optimus drive off with Twilight and Spike Rainbow Dash: Wait. Where are they going? Twilight's castle, Spike sleeps in a basket Spike: We've got to stop Thunder... asleep Twilight Sparkle: You've been up all night, Spike. Optimus Prime: You are a baby dragon after all. and Twilight leave. In the castle library, Twilight searches through books Twilight Sparkle: Elements! Elements! Elements! Oh, how are we supposed to stop Thunderwing without the Elements of Harmony? Dash appears Rainbow Dash: And just what are the Elements of Harmony? And how did you and your robot buddy know about Thunderwing? Are you two spies? Huh? pulls her away Applejack: Simmer down, Sally. They ain't no spies. But they sure know what's going on. Don't you, guys? and Twilight look at each other and nod Twilight Sparkle: We read the prophecy of Thunderwing's return. Optimus Prime: And the only way to stop is the Element of Harmony. arrives Pinkie Pie: The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide. Smokescreen: Cool. Twilight Sparkle: How did you find this? Optimus Prime: And how did you do it so fast? Pinkie Pie: It was under E. Smokescreen: I actually told her where it was. Twilight Sparkle: reads There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. Optimus Prime: reads The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. they read, a purple liquid floats by the window and then leaves Twilight Sparkle: reads It is located in what is now-- stand outside the Everfree Forest Everypony: The Everfree Forest! stare into it Pinkie Pie: Whee! Let's go! Smokescreen: Come on, bots! stops them Twilight Sparkle: Not so fast. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own with Optimus. Optimus Prime: Yes, you Autobots need to stay here and watch over these ponies. Applejack: No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't letting any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're sticking to you like caramel on a candy apple. Bulkhead: And we ain't sticking around without a Prime. stare Pinkie Pie: Especially if there's candy apples in there. Smokescreen: True. glances at her Pinkie Pie: What? Those things are good. Smokescreen: I'm sure they are. thinks Twilight Sparkle: sigh Optimus Prime: Fine. You may come. But stay close beside us and do exactly what we say. head into the forest